Another Path
by AnimeFreak9096
Summary: Sakura-chan was on her way home from school with Tomoyo, Shouran and Meilin when suddenly the felt a presence. It turns out to be a dimension rift and now Sakura suddenly fell through. Now she and four others must find Sakura-hime feathers and find a way home. Will she ever go home, even if she does just how long will it take.
1. Chapter 1

Important note:** I do not own Tsubasa or any of clamps work** (I only own this fiction I am writing now)^.^

* * *

As Sakura, Tomoyo, Shouran and Meilin came home from school they felt a magical presence and went to investigate it. As they reach the nearer they realize that it was toward Tomoeda Park. They were not the only one there as Yukito and Touya was there as well. "Yukito-san! Onii-chan! You felt that presence as well" exclaimed Sakura. "Sakura-chan, Yes Yue warned me about it and wanted to check if it was a danger or not." replied Yukito.

"We just got here ourselves, all we can see is that rift" said Touya. Sakura started to get closer to check it out; suddenly they heard a very familiar voice shouted "DON'T GET CLOSER!" "ERIOL!" yelled Sakura and her friends. "It's dangerous back away slowly Sakura-san" warned Eriol. Sakura started to move away but all of a sudden she was pulled in the portal. "Kyaaa!" shrieked Sakura and she suddenly disappear along with the portal. "SAKURA!" shouted everyone.

"Kid you better explain it now or I'll fucking kill you!" Touya threatened as everyone look towards Eriol for him to explain, he sighed and started to explain "We will discuss it at my house where its private, we wouldn't want anyone to hear our conversation now would we."

* * *

"Here they come "said The Dimension Witch Yuuko. As Syouran saw 3 other rifts form as they landed. One of them was wearing a pure white coat, the other look fierce wearing a black uniform and look he just came back from a fight. It was the third 'guest' that really shocked Syouran as she look like she was a year old 14 but what thoroughly shock him was that she looked just like Sakura-hime.

"Are you the Dimension Witch/ Who the hell are you/ Where am I" was said all at once as all 3 of them finally look at their surroundings.

"Please give me your names first" said Yuuko

The black haired one said "Me? I'm Kurogane. I mean what is this place?"

"It's called Japan" said Yuuko

"Eh? My country's called Japan too.

"Yes. A different Japan" replied Yuuko

"I'm not getting any of this!" exclaimed Kurogane.

"And you" Asked Yuuko

"The wizard of SERESU. FAI D. FLOWRIGHT" replied Fai

"Do you know where you are"

"Yes. The place where any wish may be granted if a suitable price is paid."

"That is exactly it" said Yuuko

"And finally…"

"I am Sakura, Kinimoto Sakura, I accidentally caught myself in this dimensional rift as I was investigating it." Explained Sakura-chan

As she kept looking between the dimension witch and the pair of teenagers who look exactly like herself and Shouran.

"They are your counterpart in another dimension" answers Yuuko to the unasked question hanging in the air."

"I know" replied Sakura-chan mysteriously. "I saw it in a dream"

* * *

"Well hurry up and tell us. Where is Sakura?!" Yelled Shouran "The first thing I should explain is that there are in fact other worlds out there. Some call it parallel worlds others dimensions" "What does that have to do with what happen to mistress Sakura" question Yue, as he immediately transform the moment they entered the mansion.

"It has everything to do with Sakura is in fact in one of those world, lucky for us before you travel to other dimension we must first meet the dimension witch Yuuko, who is a close friend of Clow Reed. Unfortunately she arrives the same time as the other travelers and so she must travel with them before she can come back to this dimension."

"What! Than what will happen to Sakura until then, how long must we wait until she comes home, she must be really scared by now." cried Tomoyo as she thinks of Sakura alone in a place full of strangers with people she doesn't even know.

"Damn!" yelled Touya as he slams his fist on the table thinking of his sister all alone with no one to protect her. "Calm yourselves she is with her counterpart as well as shouran's counterpart as well; I cannot send anyone to aid her as it is something only she can do herself. Sakura is strong all of us know that have faith that she will come back safe to us."

* * *

"In a dream" whispered Syouran

Yuuko nods her head and said" The reason all of you are here is because each of you have a wish.  
"My home world is not where I want to be" said Fai just as Kurogane said "My home world is where I want to be."  
"My wish is the same as Kurogane-san" said Sakura  
"That is a tall order from both of you. No for all _four_ of you." Said Yuuko  
Even if you offered your most precious things it will still not be enough… But… If all four paid together than you may just be able to afford it."

"What kind of crap are you saying now?" said Kurogane

"Mr black can you keep your insults down?" teased Fai

"I am not Mr Black" Yelled Kurogane

"All of your wishes are the same" said Yuuko

She turn to Shouran and said " You want to go to many worlds to restore the memory of this child" Than to Sakura-chan and Kurogane "You two want to return to your own world" and finally to Fai" You want to got to different worldsto avoide returning to your own… You have different reasons but the method is the same. Travel to different dimensions. That is what you need"

"If the four of you combine your payment for one wish, than you can afford it."  
"Than what would my payment be" asked Kurogane  
"Your sword" replied Yuuko "I would never sell away Ginryu!"shouted Kurogane" If you don't than you will never get to leave here and I'm the only one who can send you home" said Yuuko with a grin on her face. "You're lying" yelled Kurogane "Nope its all true" said Fai from a distance "dammit! When I am free from this _curse_, I am coming back for it" claimed Kurogane. As he thrust his sword towards the dimension witch.

She turn to Fai and said" Your price is your marking" "I don't suppose the staff will do instead" asked Fai " No. I told you the price is the thing you value most" replied Yuuko "I guess I have no choice" said Fai with a resigned face as he gave the marking to Yuuko.

She turn to Sakura and said " Yours is the 'Key' " " I taught it will be that." Replied Sakura as she looks down at her feet. Then she look straight at Yuuko with a determined face and gave it to the dimension witch

She look at Syouran and said " are you prepared to pay the price" "Yes" "are you sure I have not even name it yet" " Fine" " You are the one going through worlds to retrieve this child memories. "Yes" "I like your attitude"

"This young one name is Makona Madoki" she showed them the white bunny like creature towards the group. "Makona will lead you through the worlds. Makona will take you to different Dimension, but there is no way to control which dimension. For that reason only fate will decide when your wish will be granted"  
"However there is no coincidence in this world there is only '_HITSUZEN' _and what brought you together was also 'hitsuzen' Syouran… You price is your relationship" Sakura-chan suddenly gasp and everyone turn to her. "Is that the only price he can pay its to cruel" exclaimed Sakura-chan. "When you once had to pay this price did you also think it was cruel" asked Yuuko "You are to kind for your own good" " What does she mean" asked Syouran "It means that even though her memories will be restored, Your relationship with her will never be the same again… Who is she to you" asked Yuuko "A childhood friend… A princess and a girl who is precious to me" replied Syouran "I see… If you want to except that Mokona… that relationship will end, even if you retrieve all her memories, her memories of you will never be received… That is your price… Will you still pay it?" Asked Yuuko  
"Let's go… I will **not** let Sakura-hime die

* * *

And Done. (Phew)

That is the first chapter of my very first Fanfiction. I apologize for any mistake that I made and hope that all of you will enjoy reading it.

Thank You

AnimeFreak9096


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Syouran (POV)

"Traveling between worlds is more difficult than you can imagine. There are limitless amount of worlds, for example the world this three come from. Just by their clothes you can tell that they are from different dimension… People you know, people you met on your world… They develop under completely different conditions on other world. You may meet different versions of the same person time after time on different worlds."

For example the Sakura right there" She said as the pointed towards the direction of the Sakura who is younger than Sakura-hime. "I come from a dimension similar to this one and my clothes is because I just came back from school. Erm since the two of us look alike and even have the same name all of you can call me Sakura-chan." She said with a smile on her face that looks just like Sakura-hime.

"Correct, moreover just because that person is nice to you in one world doesn't mean you will find an ally on the next. You will find worlds where you cannot communicate; even common sense doesn't work… Scientific development, Standard of living, Laws… All change with the world… There are world full of criminals, Worlds of liars and Worlds locked in constant wars. All of you must live through that… A world you weren't knows neither where you are nor how close you are all the fragments of memories… After all that will you still want to go through it?" She said to me with a knowing look on her face like she already knew my answer. I answer without a second thought and look at her with a face full of determination and said "Yes"

"Serenity and Determination… No matter what a person wants to attempt those are needed and it seems you are well provided with both." She said, she than turn to Sakura-chan and gave her a bracelet and said to her "To go on this journey you need to seal half of the power you have for protection where this at all time the price for this bracelet has already been paid by your friends. Do not take it off at all cost but if you have no choice but to take it off make sure that you conceal your magical presence from others." "Minna… I see that means that they know where I am…" She takes the bracelet and put it on "Thank you and if they manage to contact you please tell them I said not to worry and I will return as soon as possible" She said with a resolved expression on her face.

"And so… You May Go" with those words she spoke, the Mokona that she gave us sprouted wings and open its mouth and teleported us to another dimension and with that we are one step closer to our goal."

In Eriol's House

After the confrontation with Touya, Eriol said "I know a way to contact the dimension witch but I can only contact her once would all of you like to contact her now" A chorus of yes and of course surrounded the room. "Very well" He took them to room which had a huge mirror in it and said an incantation suddenly clow's magic circle appeared and the mirror showed an image of a beautiful woman with pale skin and long black hair. "Yuuko, it has been a while hasn't it, but then again this is the first time you have seen me, I go by the name Eriol instead of Clow Reed" Said Eriol

"The reincarnate of Clow Reed himself, the person you seek have not appeared to me yet but will arrive soon with four other with the same wish." Said Yuuko "What does she mean wish?" Ask Tomoyo who has question mark above her head. Yuuko proceed to explain to them on what would happen to Sakura and said "I cannot promised that she will be safe but I can promise you that she will not die as long as she sealed her power so that it will not surpassed the curse that the wizard has." Said Yuuko "What is the price we must pay for her to return to ask alive and well?" Asked Shouran "You know what she's talking about brat" exclaimed Touya "Obviously I am the descendant of Clow Reed; there was a journal that told us of the dimension witch and her shop."

Shouran turn towards Yuuko and ask once more… "What is the price must we pay?" All of them waited patiently for her to answer the question. "The price you must pay is to wait, you must wait for as long as it may be, you are not allowed to see or contact her in any form of way, you may aid her but only from other source other than the ones in the room…

"This is the price that we must pay so that she will come home alive and well than it is all worth it… We will worry about her but a least we know that she will come back home to us once more. To me this price is cheap as long as she is safe…" said Tomoyo with determination on her face.

As everyone nod their head and agreed to this, they were all filled new found resolved and in their heart, as they prayed for the safety of their Sister, Best friend, Mistress and Girlfriend. As the thought "We will wait for you no matter what"


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been sick lately so i won't update as fast now **

**I am sorry **

**Well hope you enjoy reading...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sakura POV.

"SAKURA!" Shouted Syouran as I jumped in fright "Ah Syouran-san woke up, Mokona you should let him think first before jumping on him."

"SAKURA" he yells worriedly as he looks for Sakura-hime, he calm down almost immediately as he finally looks down in his arm and saw Sakura-hime. "Sakura-chan tried to dry her off as she was really wet, even as you slept you wouldn't let her go, so you're…er…?" said Fai

"Call me Syouran"

"My name's pretty long so just call me Fai, and Mr black over there…"

"I am Kurogane!"

"So Kuro-chan or Kurorin which do you prefer" said Fai teasingly

"Neither You Bastard!"

"Umm please call me Sakura-chan as we have two Sakura" I said to Syouran-san, all the while I was thinking about my Shouran and wondering if he was worrying himself about me again.

"Ah… Hai…" he looks down once more on Sakura-hime

"We should probably warm her up so that she doesn't catch a cold… You should also dry yourself off properly too" I said to him with a smile on my face.

All of a sudden Fai-san reach toward Syouran back… "What are you doing?" asked Kurogane. "Is this what a piece memory looks like?" he asked as he pulled a feather from behind Syouran.

"Eh?"

"It was stuck to you, only one though."

"This is one piece of Sakura-hime's memories… her body is a little warmer"

"If you hadn't had that feather, than it might have been a problem"

"It was stuck on my clothes by coincidence."

"There is no coincidence in the world, only **_Hitsuzan_**, remember that was what Yuuko-san said" as I repeated the words of the dimension witch to them. "My guess is that Syouran-san grabbed that feather without thinking in order to save Sakura-hime."

"The real question is how we find the rest of the feather…" said Fai

Mokona started jumping up and down trying to gain our attention "Mokona Knows, Mokona Knows" it said. "The feather give out _really_ big waves so when Mokona will be like…" As he open his eyes as big as he can. It creep all of us out except for Fai-san, but I think that nothing will scare him, he reminds of Eriol-kun for some reason.

"Well it looks like we have a way after all, if we get close Mokona will let us know."

"Would you tell us when we're near a feather?"

"Leave that to me" answered Mokona with a salute.

"Thank You" said Syouran with a grateful smile.

"Search or don't search it's up to you, It's got nothing to do with me! I'm going back to my own world. That's the only reason I'm here. Don't expect me to stick my neck out for you, don't expect me to help out, I WON'T DO IT!" said Kurogane to the rest of us.

"Right, that is my mission here, I'll do my best not to cause you any trouble."

I started giggling as Fai-san laugh and said "You're so serious Syouran"

"Well what about you two? Are you going to help the brat?" asked Kurogane

"Hmmmmmm, I suppose so, my most important wish is _NOT_ to return to my world, I have nothing better to do anyway" replied Fai

"I will help to the best of my ability. Sakura-hime is my counterpart after all…. Moreover the more people help the faster we get to leave after all… right Fai-san, I guess Kurogane-san doesn't want to return back to his home as much as we thought ne?" I said teasingly.

_'Hook'_

'hmmm I guess I did learn something from Eriol-kun' I thought as I saw Kurogane-san having a battle with himself

"Guess not, and after all he said about wanting to get home faster too." He said as he caught on what I was thinking

_'Line'_

"YOU BASTARDS FINE I'LL HELP!"

_'Sinker'_ I thought as I stuck out my tongue and Hi-Five with Fai-san

"You're so kind Kurogane-san!" I said

"Aww daddy's cares after all" replied Fai with a creepy grin on his face.

"Daddy! Daddy!" repeated Mokona while playing with the two of us.

"WHO'S THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING DADDY!" He asked in a threatening tone of voice

"You of course" all three of us told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world

Syouran just watched us with a sweat dropping down the side of his face.

The door opened and a man and women came in, the man was wearing casual wear with a goofy grin on his face while the women was wearing a dress, she was a beautiful women unfortunately she had a neutral facial expression.

"Yo! Ah you're finally awake my name is Sorata Arisugawa" said the man

"I'm Arashi" she said with a nod and gave Syouran a mattress to put Sakura-hime in so that she would be more comfortable.

"Just to let you know she's my wife and the women I love. I call her 'My Honey' Just burn it in your heart." He said with a creepy grin on his face he turn to Kurogane and said "Which mean … that if you lay a hand on her you'll die horrible."

"WHY SAY THAT TO ONLY ME!" yelled Kurogane-san.

"I'm not kidding" said Sorata cheerfully

"I WON'T TOUCH HER" screamed Kurogane

"Now, I figured you went to the witch lady and got this 'as he pointed to Mokona' from her to here right?"

"Mokona Modoki" introduced Mokona to Sorata

"That's a long name, is it okay of I just call you Mokona?" he asked

"Sure, Okay" replied Mokona

"I heard the whole the story from the man there, the white one not the black he was to mean to ask."

"Shut Up!"

"Anyway this a your lucky day"

"Umm… In what way?" Asked Syouran

"Mokona has no idea which is the next world right? So it's a happy chance that bought you to this world first off all… Because this 'he walk towards the window and open it to show us the view of this world' is the **_Hanshin Republic!_**

* * *

**Annnnd Done**

**This is my third chapter hope you have enjoyed it :D**

**If you see any mistake could you please point it out to me so that i could learn from it and make my Stories better...**

**Please Give me your Guidance (Bows)**


End file.
